This invention relates to railing systems and more particularly to one which, due to its novel post and rail construction, has the superior structural rigidity needed for use on the edges of existing or newly constructed balconies of the masonry slab type.
A number of railing constructions have been provided for use along the edges of balconies and walkways of the slab type.
In construction of this nature, a minimum number of posts, aesthetic appeal, maintenance and assembly ease and the necessary structural integrity of the assembled system are the factors of primary importance. Structural integrity takes on added significance when such construction is used on balconies of high rise buildings and the like to insure maximum safety. Generally such railing constructions include at least one vertical post and a top horizontal railing and, most often, a bottom railing parallel to the top railing with a plurality of spaced-apart pickets or several panels extending between the railings. One of the principal reasons of failure of such railing systems over a short period of years resides in the fact that the vertical posts cannot be adequately held structurally in a thin balcony slab which typically measures four inches or so in thickness. The post is usually secured in a hole approximately three inches deep and there surrounded with a grout. One major disadvantage with this type of construction is that water etc., has a tendency to loosen the grout and post over a period of time and because the depth the hole is so shallow, a real safety hazzard develops. In addition, the phenomenon of electrolysis often acts between the metal posts, the grout and the concrete slab to further hasten the deterioration of the joint.
In accordance with the present invention, a railing construction is provided which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art railing constructions. More particularly, the subject railing construction includes at least one post having a vertical section for supporting elongated top and bottom rails having a plurality of spaced apart pickets or a panel extending between the rails and a horizontal section extending a distance from the lower end of the vertical section beneath the masonry floor and secured thereto by bolts or the like. The top and bottom rails have a central member substantially I-shaped in cross-section. The central members are interlocked with an inner plate member which is itself secured to the vertical section and the ends of which are adapted to be connected to side walls of the balcony enclosure. An outer member is also snapped in place on the upper portion of the central member to complete the assemblage. The use of posts which are of stronger construction enables fewer posts to be used and the I-shaped central member of the rail, enables them to be considerably longer in length than those of the prior art to thereby span the increased distance between the posts. A plurality of spaced apart pickets or panel members can be connected to the central members of the top and bottom rails and extend therebetween.
The primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved railing construction which, due to its novel structural features, can be easily attached to new or existing balconies or walkways of stole-type masonry.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved railing construction which is simple to assemble and install and which, as a result of the inherent structural rigidity of each of the components resulting from their particular shape, enables fewer posts to be used and longer rails between posts thereby reducing costs and effecting a greater aesthetic appeal.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved railing system which has a novel post construction enabling it to be easily mounted on new or existing slab type balconies or walkways resulting in a system with greater overall safety and useful life.